


О лавинах и медвежьих шкурах

by Pamdar



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Дирку и Тодду сложно устраивать свидания во время приключений, поэтому приходится импровизировать.





	О лавинах и медвежьих шкурах

Владелец маленького зимнего курорта, друзьям известный как старик Барри, в жизни повидал немало туристов. Были те, кто приезжал кататься наперегонки с лавинами — их легко удавалось отличить по нездоровому блеску в глазах, и они не всегда возвращались с гор. Были и другие, которые один раз фотографировались в лыжной маске на фоне сугробов, а остаток отпуска проводили на медвежьих шкурах у каминов.

За годы работы Барри научился быстро определять, какой тип туристов перед ним, и предлагать им именно то, в чем они нуждались.

Но Барри не знал, к какой категории отнести двух новых гостей. Все в них было какое-то странное. Они не привезли сноуборды, зато их одежда выглядела профессионально-теплой. И у одного из них она была ярко-оранжевой с зелеными вставками. Если бы не броский цвет, то Барри решил бы, что парни собрались снимать репортаж для канала о дикой природе.

Однако Барри знал: каждому туристу найдется что продать, от снежного шара с елочками внутри до документов на новое имя с другим гражданством. Нужно только подождать.

И ожидание себя оправдало — на следующее утро к его стойке подошел один из гостей. Тот, что пониже ростом и меньше похожий на гигантского попугая.

— Доброе утро, эээ…

— Для вас просто Барри, мистер Бротцман, — с широкой улыбкой подсказал Барри, подглядев фамилию гостя в книге регистраций. — Чем могу помочь?

Бротцман оглянулся по сторонам, словно опасался слежки, потом достал из кармана карту местности и разложил на стойке.

— Вообще-то да, можете, — ответил он, понижая голос. — Видите этот одинокий дом на утесе? Я узнал, что по документам он принадлежит вам. И я хотел бы его арендовать.

Барри удивленно заморгал. Он не любил мешать людям избавляться от денег, но тут был другой случай.

— Мистер Бротцман, если вы не хотите жить в общем отеле, я могу вам предложить домики намного лучше, — деликатно начал Барри. — Этот слишком далеко от кемпинга и маршруты туристов через него не проходят.

Бротцман мрачно усмехнулся и ответил:

— Мне нужен именно он. Не подумайте, что я хочу туда попасть. Но я почти уверен, что нам придется. Случится снежный буран или лавина, или еще что — и мы окажемся там.

— Но прогноз погоды очень хороший, и… — Барри почесал бороду и решил выложить часть правды. — И там несколько лет назад при странных обстоятельствах погибло десять туристов.

— Дом на утесе, полный призраков? — Бротцман безумно усмехнулся. — О, поверьте, мы точно там окажемся. 

Обычно Барри не говорил все, но ему нравился этот гость, поэтому он наклонился ниже и прошептал:

— Поговаривают, в этом деле замешан снежный человек.

Взгляд, который бросил ему в ответ Бротцман, был полон мрачной обреченности и веселого азарта одновременно. 

Барри знал этот взгляд — так смотрели люди, посвятившие свою жизнь гонкам с лавиной. У него самого в молодости был такой.

Бротцман пошарил в кармане и вывалил на стойку горсть монет разного номинала, цвета и формы. Некоторые были квадратные, другие — с дырочками. Барри не мог перестать смотреть на них. Нумизматика была его новым хобби, и он отдавался ему с той же страстью, с которой раньше отдавался сноуборду и охоте. Откуда он узнал?..

— Дали вместо сдачи в газетном киоске, — пояснил Бротцман, хотя Барри не успел ничего спросить. — Этого хватит? 

Барри радостно закивал, забыв о необходимости поддерживать солидный образ. Мысленно он уже раскладывал монеты в альбоме.

— Отлично, — Броцман кивнул, затем наклонился ближе и прошептал: — И еще кое-что… Вы не могли бы прибрать там? Почистить камин, оставить нам бутылку вина? И какую-нибудь музыку? — он замолчал, словно собираясь с духом, потом закончил совсем тихо: — И, возможно, шкуру медведя? Вдруг успеем.

Впервые за все время разговора Бротцман выглядел смущенным. Барри не сразу нашелся с ответом — этот сумасшедший действительно хотел устроить свидание в заброшенном доме с приведениями и снежным человеком?

— Понимаете, когда мы заранее выбираем обычное место, наши свидания всегда срываются, — быстро заговорил Броцман, словно чувствовал желание оправдаться. — Видели бы вы, во что превратилось то милое придорожное кафе после огненного дождя…

Барри ничего не понимал, но на всякий случай кивнул. Было сложно смотреть на лицо собеседника, а не на монеты.

— Поэтому я стал выбирать те места, где мы, скорее всего, и так окажемся, — Бротцман пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — От вселенной не скроешься, но это не значит, что нужно всегда отказываться от вина, да?

Звучало как полное безумие, но Барри, кажется, начинал понимать. Это как бежать наперегонки с лавиной. Все очень просто: нужно лишь оказаться там, где она тебя не убьет.

— Сделаем в лучшем виде, мистер Бротцман, — пообещал Барри.

Бротцман расцвел в улыбке и благодарно кивнул.

— И не говорите моему другу, пожалуйста, — бросил он, уже уходя в сторону кафе. — Пусть будет сюрприз.

Барри проводил Бротцмана взглядом и совсем не удивился, когда через пару мгновений перед стойкой возник его друг.

— Мистер… Дирк Джентли, — с широкой улыбкой начал Барри, едва только тот открыл рот. — Чем могу быть полезен?

Дирк, услышав собственное имя, засиял и наклонился вперед, упираясь в стойку двумя руками.

— Видите ли, у меня к вам одна весьма, скажем так, деликатная просьба, — проговорил он, наверняка считая, что его голос звучит тихо и конспиративно. — По поводу старого дома на утесе…

— Ни слова больше, — Барри улыбнулся еще шире, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. — Вы хотите его арендовать?

Лицо Дирка вытянулось от удивления и радости. Он закивал так быстро, что удивительно, как его голова не отвалилась.

— Да! — воскликнул он. — И если можно…

— Вино. Камин. Шкура медведя, — Барри с ухмылкой подмигнул. — И не говорить вашему другу. Не беспокойтесь, все будет сделано в лучшем виде.

— Я вас обожаю! — воскликнул Дирк искренне и, наверное, обнял бы Барри, если бы не разделяющая их барная стойка. Вместо этого он поблагодарил еще раз и умчался искать своего друга.

«Тодд, не зря мне говорили, что хозяин этого места — настоящий профессионал!», — донеслось до чуткого слуха Барри, и он довольно хмыкнул. Совсем другое дело, репутация восстановлена.

Барри посмотрел в окно на чистое голубое небо. Хорошо, что они тепло оделись, буран все-таки будет. Прогноз погоды действительно хороший, но звериное чутье никогда не обманывало. Значит, к вечеру курорт заметет, а Барри с ног до головы покроется длинной белой шерстью.

Но эти ребята действительно понравились Барри: они знали толк и в лавинах, и в шкурах. Поэтому он решил, что из вежливости несколько часов побродит по соседним лесам, прежде чем прийти ночевать в свой домик на утесе.


End file.
